


It's too cold to be alone

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Jeongin wakes up at midnight feeling cold.(title alternated from Stray Kids' I Am YOU)





	It's too cold to be alone

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost spring in Eastern Asia but still

It's not usual for Jeongin to suddenly wake up at midnight. He usually sleeps like he's dead until morning.

But this day is especially cold even with a blanket. Probably why Jeongin woke up at 12 am, shivering.

_Didn't I turn on the heater?_

Unwillingly, Jeongin rolled off the bed. 

(Yes, rolled off. Who on earth wants to expose their limbs to the cold air?)

 _Oh no. The heater broke down?_ Jeongin huffed in annoyance.  _Should've expected it. It's second-hand._

Guess he had no choice. He should probably go and snuggle with either Hyunjin or Seungmin.

_Hmm. Hyunjin has warmer hugs._

Again, he should have expected - Seungmin also loves Hyunjin's warm hugs. And Seungmin didn't have a heater. 

Which is why when Jeongim dragged himself to Hyunjin's room, he should've known Seungmin had already occupied the extra space on Hyunjin's bed.

"Yah! You two are cuddling - without me?" Jeongin screeched, scaring the other two older boys.

"I thought you have a heater?" Hyunjin asked.

"Second-hand electrical appliances can be trash." Jeongin said.

"Too bad then." Seungmin said nonchalantly.

"I don't care. You two cuddle without me, and you two are gonna have consequences," Jeongin scoffed.

"Don't take it personally, but I feel like I'm threatened by a cupcake." Hyunjin yawned, "What do you want?"

"For instance, I'm gonna sleep on top of you two." Jeongin declared, "And if you suffocated in your sleep, blame yourselves."

"No, if we suffocated, I'm totally blaming you for eating so many hot pots recently." Seungmin huffed.

"It's freezing!"

"Can you just climb on top of us and sleep if you insist?" Hyunjin yawned again, "I'm sleepy."

Jeongin quickly climbed on top of them, squeezing himself into the small space between Seungmin and Hyunjin, and wrap himself in his blanket.

"Can you breathe?"

"Yeah," Hyunjin replied.

"Sadly, yes." Seungmin also replied.

"Do you want to suffocate? Are you a masochist?" Jeongin deadpanned.

"I'm not!"

"Just sleep, please." Hyunjin pleaded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
